This invention relates to steam turbines and more particularly to low pressure portions of the steam turbine which have blade discs shrunk on a shaft.
The low pressure stages of steam turbines operate in a wet steam environment and are manufactured with blade discs shrunk on a shaft. The high stress in the disc combined with the wet steam enhance the probability of stress corrosion which may result in cracking in the disc bores.